Angel's friends
by PinkSapphireAngel
Summary: The heart is a powerful thing, something you sould never underestimate especially when true love is involved. They say love between an angel and a devil is forbidden but the forbidden fruit was always the sweetest.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi everyone, my name is Anne and this is my first fanfic. I've decided to write an Angel's friends fanfic because of two things. One, I'm a HUGE fan of the series along with the Winx club series and two, because I'm NOT happy with how the series ended. And so I'm going to make a new version of the series with lots of romance, humor, fun, adventure and DRAMA. I'm going to add a couple of other characters from the Winx club series so it's going to be a crossover between the two series, but with a few twists of course._**

 ** _Now, before I begin I would like to say this: Those who do NOT like my story shouldn't read it or comment on it. This is my fanfic and I will write it how I want to. I may take some constructive criticism, ideas, oc's, etc. I am going to try and follow the original series but I will be changing a great deal of things. Starting with the whole idea for my crossover fanfic._**

 ** _First I will tell you about my idea: This idea came to me while I was watching an episode of Angel's friends and I was scrolling down to the comment section, there I've read a comment that points out the simularity between the two shows (plus I'm a fan of both shows)._**

 ** _The incident that happend where Raf lost her birth parents will still happen and she will be adopted by the High Spheres and given in the care and love of two great and loving guardian angels. But she will also have other relatives. And those relatives are going to be none other than the King and Queen of Domino. Yes, Daphne, Bloom and Raf will be cousins (but they will love and respect each other as if they were sisters and the catastrophe that happend on Domino never happend, and as for the villains in the Winx club series they might appear in my story but I'm not sure, I am still working on that) because Marion and Angelie will be sisters in my story._**

 ** _There will also be TWO dimensions in my story. The first one will be our dimension (or better yet our Solar system aka the dimension where Raf and friends live) and the second one will be the magical dimension (where the Winx live; Magix). In my story if the incident have never happend Raf would be a half fairy half good witch (her fairy half would come from her mothers side and her good witch half from her fathers, since he's very good with potions and such) but since it did happen we will add the angel part into the family mix. In this story Bloom will be a nymph just like Daphne and Raf will have the Dragon Flame (I'm so sorry Bloom lovers) and only she will be able to travel back and forth between the two dimensions (because of her powers). The angels and the devils will have no idea that there is another world filled with magic and they don't know about the Dragon Flame (everything will be explained in the story, don't worry). Raf will have a STRONG SISTERLY BOND with the rest of the Winx club and with the specialists because they practically grew up together._**

 ** _I will also change Raf's physical appearance. Her hair style will be just like Blooms when she (Bloom) transforms into a bloomix fairy(only without the head gear), instead of a red tuft she will have a hot pink one thats in between two blonde strands of hair in the front. Her hair will be curly (just like Angelie's) and it will be waist lenght long. Her eyes will be doe shaped and she will wear a bit of make up (light pink eyeshadow, pink lip gloss, light pink nail polish, and she will have a rose scent). Her outfit will be just like Blooms when she transforms into a believix fairy with a hint of my personal touch. There will be a pink heart instead of a dark blue one on the sparkly blue vest. From the middle of the pink heart there will be a pink line that goes down near the end and there the pink line ends with a smaller pink heart. From the middle of the line there will be three calligraphic pink lines that go across the vest (on the right and left side of the vest) and they create an interesting calligraphic pattern and they too end with smaller pink hearts. Raf's original knee lenght white and blue angelic high heeled boots will be substituted with pink knee lenght socks with a hot pink line at the end/beggining of the socks and as for her shoes Raf will wear high heel shoes simular to Sweet's only Raf's will be an inch higher and they will be a sparkly blue with dark blue hearts (that match with the dark blue hearts on the sides of the skirt she wears) with angel wings in the center of the shoes. Maliki (Raf's birth father) will look like Oritel in the 3D version but he will still have blue eyes and blue hair with slight greys. Everyone else remains the same._**

 ** _That's all for now. I hope you enjoy my story and if there are any grammar mistakes I am very sorry, I will try to correct them as much as I can (English is not my first language). As for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT IDEA and OC'S !_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Thoughts'_**

 **'Words'**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE OC'S AND THE PLOT IDEA (NOT THE ORIGINAL ONE)**

 ** _Her sapphire blue eyes look up and they meet up with a pair of matching sapphire blue ones. Those sapphire blue eyes belong to a beautiful young woman who has a gentle smile on her angelic face. Just as the woman leaned down to whisper something in her ear..._**

 **BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!**

 **'Ughhh' a small moan was heard under a pile of pink comforters and pillows. 'Raf, honey its time to wake up. You don't want to be late on your first day of school!' A melodic voice rang out somewhere in the two-story house. 'Ok, ok mom, just 5 more minutes.' another melodic voice moaned below the comforters.**

 **'Bzzzzzzzzz' a small cute ladybug flew down to the top of the bed where the head of its owner was 'Uhhh, ok ok! Your right Cox, I'm up, I'm up.' A tall slender form revealed itself from the mountain of comforters and pillows. This is the form of an beautiful 15 star angel with long curly blonde hair with a blue halo and wings. She streached a bit and went to the vanity desk to get her things. 'Raf, sweetie are you up yet?' the angel couldn't help but roll her eyes at her mother in a good way 'Yes mom, I'm up, Cox woke me up. I'll be right down.' the angel by the name of Raf said. Raf sat down on the chair and looked at herself in the mirror only to reveal a beautiful heart shaped face with long raven eyelashes that touched her rosy cheeks and beautiful sapphire blue eyes that could mesmerize a rock with sharp blonde eyebrows and high rosy cheeks that are shaded by her eyelashes with a cute button shaped nose beneath whom lays a pair of glossy lips. Her face seems to be liked by the mirror since the mirror is practically glowing at the sight of her beauty. She smiled slightly at her reflection and opened the drawer where she keeps all her necessities, got up from her seat and turned around to check the time on her alarm clock.**

 **'Hmmm, I have half an hour to get ready.' Raf sighed. And with that she went to her bathroom to shower and finish getting ready. Twenty minutes later, Raf leaves her bathroom looking fresh and ready for action. She dressed up in a pink long sleeved blouse with a sparkly blue vest with pink calligraphic features and matched that with a two layered skirt with hot pink bows at her sides and on her feet she is wearing a pair of pink knee lenght socks and sparkly blue heels. Her bangs are pined up into a small bun at the back of her head while the rest of her hair falls back into beautiful curls. In the front, she let a few strands of hair to frame her face including her only pink strand of hair.**

 **'Ok, I'm ready. I just have to touch up my makeup and I'm done.' She pulled out her makeup kit and finished in two minutes. 'Alright now I'm done.'**

 **'Raf, sweetie breakfast is ready.' Her mother yelled.**

 **'Ok mom, I'm coming down.' Raf yelled back. She flew to the window and opened it to let the fresh air in. She looked up to gaze upon the radiant Sun and couldn't help but think about one of her best friends she spent the entire summer with.**

 **'Raf, are you ready?' Her mothers voice broke her out of her daydream. 'Yes mom, I'm coming' swiftly she turned around and made her bed, when she finished she picked up her teddy bear 'I'm really gonna miss you teddy. Come on Cox its time to go.' Raf said to her mascot**

 **'Bzzzzz' Cox buzzed at Raf**

 **'What's that Cox? My luggage? Ohhh don't worry sweetie I've got that covered.' And with the snap of her fingers her blue and pink suitcases appeared. 'Cool trick huh? Stella taught me that a while ago. I can fit anything I want and need in one or two suitcases. Now come on before mom comes to get us herself.' With that they left the princess suite like room and went downstairs.**

 **'I'm ready mom. How do I look?' She asked coming into the kitchen**

 **'Finally, it sure took you long enough and you look great dear. Now I hope you will dress up a little faster when your at school, I'm not sure that the teacher there will be this patient with you honey.' Her mom teased as she finished up setting down the food on the table.**

 **'I sowwy' Raf pouted at her mother**

 **'Hahaha, you silly girl. Do you have everything you need honey?' Her mother asked.**

 **'Yes mom, I have everything I triple checked last night. Don't worry I'll be just fine.' Raf smiled**

 **'Ohh, I know I just can't help it. My baby is going to be away for soooo looong.' Her mom pouted.**

 **' _And she calls me silly'_ Raf sweatdropped while giving an akward giggle. 'Mom, I go away all the time.' She tried to reason with her mom**

 **'I know but this is different. I'm going to miss you.'**

 **'I'll miss you too mom, I promise I'll write, call and visit as soon as I can. Angels promise.' Raf said while hugging her mom and then she turned and walked to the front door.**

 **'Where are you going? You didn't have breakfast yet.' Her mom argued**

 **'I'm not hungry mom, I've got to go. I'm meeting up with Urie at the front gate. I'll see you soon. Bye mom.' She yelled while flying away not wanting to get a lecture about how breakfast is the most important meal of the day even though she was right.**

 **'Okay, bye honey and be very careful, call me as soon as you can and good look. I love you.' Her mom yelled while waving at her child**

 **'I love you too and I will.' Raf waved at her mom and was off**

 **'Can you believe it Cox? Its really happening' Raf giggled while she stopped when the traffic light turned red, her mascot flew around it impatiently. 'Now Cox, you know we have to show some respect for the Seraphs.' Raf said while admiring the Seraphs halo's 'One day I'm going to have a radiant halo just like them, or better yet just like mom and dad.' Raf sighed wishfully.**

 **'Only if you first pass the stage.' A familiar feminine voice rang out. Raf turned around to see who said that and the person she saw put a wide smile on her beautiful face**

 **'Urie' She rushed to meet up with one of her best friends whom she hadn't seen all summer and by the looks of things Urie thought the same thing since she rushed to meet up with her best friend too. Urie was an beautiful 15 star angel just like Raf with dark skin, short chocolate brown curly hair with lilac eyes and a pair of yellow wings and halo. She wore yellow knee lenght high heeled boots, a short yellow sparkly skirt and a long sleeved yellow sparkly blouse that falls off her shoulders and has a blue sparkly flower that matched with the blue sparkly flower hair clips she had in her hair.**

 **'Ohh Raf, I missed you soo much. How are you? How was your summer? Was it great?' Urie fired out question after question.**

 **'Hahhaha, Urie sweetie, breathe, I'm fine and aren't we supposed to meet at the front gate? I had the best summer ever. And I missed you too, so much I brought gifts, but it will have to wait until we get to school.' Raf smiled at her friend.**

 **'I know but I just had to see you and oh, Raf you didn't have to get me anything, seeing you is enough.'**

 **'I know, but I did. So are you ready?' Raf asked**

 **'Yes, but I'm a little nervous.' Urie confessed. Raf frowned upon sensing her friends distress**

 **'Hey, don't worry Urie everything will be alright. We will succeed. You'll see.' Urie smiled immediately after that, feeling better than ever and brimming with confidence. And before they knew it they were at the front gate.**

 **'Well here we are' Urie said**

 **'Yeah, now all we have to do is wait for our turn.' Raf smiled at her friend. Her smile was so beautiful it almost hypnotized Urie. She never told this to anyone but she was secretly a little jealous of her best friend. Ever since they were little Raf was always the strong and confident one, the best and at the top of their class, the popular and talented one, the beautiful one with hair of sunshine gold that flowed down her back like a golden waterfall of liquid silk, boys literally fought over for her, and speaking of boys**

 **'Hey Raf, I just remebered something, did you know that Jake will be in our class too?' Raf turned around to face her friend wide eyed, shocked beyond belief**

 **'What?! You can NOT be serious, are you kidding me?! I can't believe I have to deal with that pain in the n...'**

 **'NEXT' the gatekeeper interrupted Raf's rant.**

 **'Ughhh, we'll talk later about this' Raf grumbled.**

 **'Good luck Raf' Urie giggled at her best friends antics from her spot in the long line of angels, Raf just smiled and waved at her friend and she couldn't help but think how much she'll need it.**

 **When Raf walked up to the gate the gatekeeper looked up from his long scroll and smiled at the beautiful blonde angel**

 **'Hello Raf, is this your first time?' He asked kindly**

 **'Good morning sir and yes it is. I've never been to Earth before, but I heard great stories about it' Raf replied back just as kindly**

 **'Well then may the High Spheres protect and guide you.' He finished**

 **Raf smiled and nodded at him politely as she neared the front gate, the gatekeeper rang the bell in his hand to open the gate and when that happen the gate glowed in a bright golden light. Raf grabbed the door knob and all of a sudden she was pulled by a great force and then she was flying through the skies.**

 **'AHHHHHHHHH' Raf yelled a little afraid, she saw she was nearing the ground and luckily for her she was very agile and flexible so she landed on her feet, a little clumsily though.**

 **Just as she was gonna catch her breath, a car passed by and she inhaled the smoke it released causing her to cough hard. After a few seconds of coughing, she removed her hand and straighten up, just as she did so she saw a truck coming straight towards her. Momentarily she forgot that while she is in her angelic form she is invisible to mortals, but since it was her first time on Earth she forgot about that and did what most people would have done in her shoes.**

 **'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh' she screamed and covered her face with her hands. The truck passed right throught her and she remained unharmed. Then she heard someone laugh at her, after a few seconds of laughter a male voice rang out**

 **'Hahahahahah, you should have seen your face hahaha priceless hahahah. Until you complete your transformation you are transparent to the mortals.'**

 **Raf slowly removed her hands from her face and looked around in search for the person that spoke to her. When she turned around she found them and when she did her heart stopped beating.**

 **A/N: TADA! The first chapter is done! I hope you liked it. I will try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Get ready for it, because it will be a blast.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi everyone, I'm_ back _with chapter 2, hold on to your seats this is going to be a bomb!_**

 ** _'Thoughts'_**

 **'Words'**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE OC'S AND THE PLOT IDEA (NOT THE ORIGINAL ONE)**

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _Raf slowly removed her hands from her face and looked around in search for the person that spoke to her. When she turned around she found them and when she did her heart stopped beating._**

 **The person she saw in front of her was deffinitelly not an angel. He had horns and his wings are not angelic so it could only mean that he is a devil. She has never seen on before but she has heard a great deal about them. How they were not to be trusted under any circumstances, that they were liars, mean, stupid troublemakers that have no real purpose in creation but to annoy the angels, how they were lazy, ugly, vile creatures with horrifying features and horrific voices, and that they smell really bad and have no regard for personal hygiene whatsoever. But now seeing one up close how can she believe those stories? She knows angels can't and don't lie but he can't be really like that can he?**

 **He is so handsome, dare she say it more handsome than any angel or prince she has ever seen. He was taller than her naturally and he looked around her age, he was lean and slightly muscular. Not buff but close enough to be the number one hotshot in school. He had dark navy blue spiky hair that looked soft to the touch, he had amber eyes that had some dark navy blue bangs brushing against them, which only made him and his breathtakingly beautiful amber eyes seem that much mysterious and alluring. On his right eye there was a red star shaped mark or maybe even a tattoo? She wasn't sure really but whatever it was it made him look very good. He seemed like the bad boy type judging by the dark grey leather biker clothes. His horns and wings were a fiery red and there was a black and red coral snake wrapped around his neck. His mascot perhaps? Or maybe his pet? Whichever it is that snake gave him the whole 'I-m-dangerous-stay-out-of-my-way' look. The more she looks at him the more she wants to be near him. This is crazy! No one made her feel this way. Her heart now started beating incredibly fast she thinks it might burst out of her chest cavity, she can't breathe and she can't see or hear anything or anyone else but him. It was like he effortlessly captured her attention and she doesn't understand why or how? She was getting scared. She can't move or blink at all. He made her heart stop and then start right back up again. She was feeling out of breath, her throat was drier than a desert and she can feel something in her heart and stomach and that's something she isn't used to feeling. She feels like an idiot for staring at him like that but she can't help it.**

 **'** ** _Oh my god, I think I'm blushing. My cheeks are on fire. What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop staring at him? Oh my god my stomach is doing somersaults. Come on Raf breathe. Breathe, in and out and in and out. What did he do to me?'_**

 **While on the other hand, the devil isn't feeling well himself. He was minding his buisness, flying around with his buddy Basilisk and the he heard someone screaming. Hoping for some action he stumbled upon a frighten little angel with her face hidden by her dainty hands thinking that she was going to be hit by a truck. Obviously this was a newbie, not the type of action he had hoped for but hey teasing an angel is always fun. He, of course, laughed at her for being silly and then he decided to help her out by reminding her of the little thing that everyone should know by now. And when the little miss goody two-shoes finally realised she was ok, she moved her hands away from her face and looked around searching for him. And just when he was gonna call out for her to turn around as if reading his thoughts she did just that. But when she finally looked at him, he could have sworn that everything was in slow motion. He didn't hear nor see nor feel anything that isn't her. It was like as if she was the very center of the universe and nothing and/or no one mattered to him at all. His heart literally stopped beating all together, he was frozen solid. She was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. He couldn't believe his eyes. He almost wanted to do the cliche thing and rub his eyes, he probably would if he could and if that was cool.**

 **Her eyes. Oh dear sweet fiery pits of hell, her eyes where hypnotizing. They were so intense, so lively, so good, so pure and noble. He has never seen such a shade of blue before. As the Sun reflects on her eyes he swears that there were some rainbow colours in those eyes, heck he can even see himself in those eyes, it was just like looking into a mirror. A very beautiful mirror that he wouldn't mind looking into every day and night. And her hair, wow, it was like the Sun itself gave her a bit of its radiant colour, shine and glow. It was so silky smooth and soft looking and so inviting that he wanted to run his fingers through it. He had to clench his hands into fists just so that idea would be out of question. She was a head shorter than him and wore perfectly combined girly clothes. The combination of pink and blue never looked better before. She deffinitelly was an angel, but not because of her blue wings and the halo she had over her pretty little head no, it was because of her beauty. Never before has a girl made his heart stop and start again, never before has his heartbeat been so fast, never before has he felt something so new, so strange in the pit of his stomach before. He feels as if he was sick but at the same time he was fine. It was so strange. He tried to take a deep breath and tried to act cool. He had a reputation to think about. As if reading his thoughts his mascot hissed. He broke out of his daydream and straighten up trying to regain his cool.**

 **After a few buzzes from her mascot Raf finally was able to feel like herself again, well almost. She realised she must have looked like a wierdo and she can feel another blush coming up but she regained herself and flew over to the mysterious boy.**

 **'Thank you for the tip but believe it or not I already knew that, I was a little overwhelmed by the new surroudings since this is my first time on Earth. Hi, my name is Raf and this is my mascot Cox. And you are?' Raf asked politely**

 **His heart almost leapt out of his chest at the sound of her melodic voice, but he wasn't going to let the beauty in front of him know that, so he had to act natural. Meaning he had to act like a devil. Maybe ruffling this little angels feathers will put him back on track. And he knows just the thing that will deffinitelly do the trick.**

 **'My name is Sulfus. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me before.' Sulfus said while extending his hand for Raf to take. Raf looked at the hand and reached out to take it and shake it (A/N: gahaha it rhymes) he pulled his hand back making her feel like an idiot.**

 **'Hahahaha and now you know me hahaha' Sulfus chuckled at the cute confused face she just made. When Raf figured just what he did she was a little annoyed and couldn't help but think that maybe those rumors about devils weren't far from the truth. He was still laughing at her while she glared at him. He could feel his heart stop at that. There was fire in those sapphire blue eyes. A fire that lured him like a moth. He stopped laughing for a second and looked into her eyes. He could feel the same choke that he felt when their eyes first met and he tried to regain himself before she noticed his dazzled expression. That's when he heard a buzzing sound and there was a little red bug buzzing and glaring at him, he chuckled at the thing while Basilisk simultaneously lunged at it trying to eat it, but the little bug saw his movement and flew away frighten out of its little mind.**

 **'I'm pretty sure I could have gone without knowing you.' Raf retorted back at him**

 **'Ohh, are you offended?' Sulfus sad with sarcasm 'Hey I was just trying to help you. I bet you know nothing about the V.E.T.O. Now run along little angel you don't want to be late for school.' Sulfus waved her off nonchalantly**

 **'Come on Cox, let's go. The sooner I get away from him the longer he will live.' Raf all but growled out at her mascot. She turned around and flew away from the devil not wanting to deal with him anymore than she should**

 **'I'll see you soon my angel.' Sulfus laughed at the flying beauty finding her little temper tantrum very amusing. She really was something different and that excited him as much it frighten him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. What did she do to him? He was never happy yet scared at the same time it's crazy. She was so different from the angels he has seen and met because of the strange alien feeling she awoked when their eyes met. She was very beautiful, more beautiful then all the angels combined. Heck, she'll give all those female devils a good run for their money and that was something. He had to be on his toes around her it wouldn't do him any good to lose his head, but a little fun wouldn't hurt right?**

 **'Wow, Cox look at this place! It's so beautiful. These paintings and sculpture look antique.' Raf wandered along the angelic hallway at awe at everything she saw there**

 **'Look at all these plants and flowers they are so beautiful, remind me to take a picture of them later so I could send them to my friends. I know Flora will love them, she would love it here and I know for a fact that the others would join in on the fun. And check out the beautiful view. It's so amazing. I just know I'm gonna love it here. It reminds me so much of my old school and of Alfea and all the fun I had with them.' Raf sighed feeling a little sad now. Cox feeling the displeasure of its owner flew down to Raf to try and cheer her up.**

 **'Ohhh, it's nothing Cox. Don't worry about me. It's been so long since I've been to school besides Alfea and coming here now is a very big step for me.I just miss them sometimes you know. I miss mom and dad so much too, but I have to be strong and confident so I could move on to the next level and see them all soon. I know that even though they are not here next to me, they are with me in spirit and they are rooting for me and giving me their full support, I know it will not be easy but as Brandon said to me once: "any landing you can walk away from is a good one" and I know they all believe in me so I just can't let my family and friends down Cox, I just can't. Now come on, we still haven't found the classroom yet so we better hurry.'**

 **She flew around for a few minutes until finally she saw a large white and blue angelic door. She stopped in front of it and looked at it for a second.**

 **'Do you think this is the class room Cox? Well there's one way to find out.' Just as Raf was gonna open the door, it swung open and revealed an tall old Seraph. He was wearing white and blue angelic clothes white golden linings, he had large white sparkly wings and a radiant yellow halo. His posture was straight with his arms folded behind his back. He had long grey hair and a long grey beard that ended with a soft curl. And with that wise gleam in those soft blue eyes and those glasses that were perched on the tip of his nose he looked just like a teacher. Dare she say it but he kinda reminded Raf of Griselda. Raf could feel a shiver run down her spine at the thought of her teacher at Alfea that always scolded the students for almost every little thing. If she focused long enough she could actually hear her voice, but let's not go there.**

 **'Good morning sir, I am so sorry for coming in late. I was a little sidetracked.' Raf said feeling a little ashamed**

 **'It's alright my dear, this happens every year so no worries but I hope for the sake of your Earthly one that you will be on time next time. I am professor Arkan and I will be your teacher this year. If you have any problems or questions you can come to me at any time. Now come on in.' Professor Arkan said in a wise and soft tone of voice.**

 **When Raf entered the classroom she noticed that it was empty. There were no desks or chairs. She was confused because she thought that this was her classroom.**

 **'You are probably wondering as to why the classroom is empty,right?' The professor asked without expecting an answer 'The reason as to why the classroom is empty is simply because one student from this school thought that it would be funny to sabotage the angels classrooms so we wouldn't have a place to study and learn. And so while the school was empty during the summer break he snuck in and placed a sticky bomb. The glue was so concentrated it ate away the desks, chairs, carpets, curtains, even the blackboards. And so until our classroom is redecorated and the constructions are finalized we will be in the devils classroom studying with them.'**

 **'WHAT?! But how can that be possible? There is no way that that idea will go so well.' Raf tried to reason with her teacher. Secretly knowing that she might bump into Sulfus.**

 **'I know but the High and Low Spheres have decided and we have to obey them. This is only temporarily so no worries Raf.' Professor Arkan said trying to calm his student down**

 **'How do you know my...' Raf asked intrigued with the fact that he knew her nane even though she didn't introduce herself**

 **'Your name? I know all of my students names. You were the last one to arrive and your name was the only one left uncrossed so I knew that your name was Raf. Plus there was this young boy who was very worried about his girlfriend Raf.' Arkan teased his student, silently chuckling at the annoyance that crossed on her face**

 **'I am not his girlfriend.' She moaned facepalming herself and shivering at the mere thought of it**

 **'Regardless of that fact you must not get sidetracked the next time. Especially not now when we are sharing a classroom with the devils. We have to be good examples.'**

 **'Yes sir, I understand.' Raf smiled**

 **'Good now, there is also another thing I would like to discuss something with you.' The professor waved her over to a mirror 'Now this is Andrew, your Earthly one. The one you must guide and protect from temptations and danger. Every day, every hour and every second the Earthly ones are tempted to do the wrong thing and our job is to prevent that from happening. This is the incantation you will need to transform into your earthly form, but use it only if you must intervene, when that happens your mascot will activate the transformation and you will learn this incantation in time. The lessons will begin in 3 hours. Are there any questions?' Arkan asked his student**

 **Raf absorbed the information and processed them thoroughly, then she remebered something she was meaning to ask her teachers**

 **'Professor Arkan, what is the V.E.T.O exactly?'**

 **'The V.E.T.O is the universal rule between angels and devils. The angels are vetoed to expose, touch and obstruct the devils when they are working and vice versa. When the devil is on the move the angels wait for their turn and the same rule applies for the devils.'**

 **'And how do we decide who gets the first move?' Raf asked**

 **'That is decided in the Challenge room of course. One of the participants chooses a challenge and sets the rules, the one that wins gets the first move on the Earthly ones.' The professor explained to his student**

 **'Professor Arkan, I was reading up on something in the books I took from the angels library during the summer and I've been meaning to ask you this. Is it true that if an angel and a devil lose their Earthly ones because they didn't protect and guide them or if they tempt them too much the High and Low Spheres will sentence them to death? Just like the past 8 pairs of angels and devils?'**

 **Arkan was taken aback by Raf's question. He certainly didn't expect that kind of question but there was a saying expect the unexpected, also Raf was a very special angel so he should get use to this sort of thing especially with her IQ.**

 **'Yes Raf, that is true. But there wasn't a case like that in years. Nowadays angels and devils are very careful with their Earthly ones but I can see your point. You have every reason to worry because that law has yet to be erased so that should only motivate you to work harder then ever. But you must remember that you may NOT make the right choice for your Earthly one, he or she must make a decision between the right and the wrong choice themselfs. They must have free will at all times.' Arkan finished**

 **'Yes, I understand professor. But before I came to Earth I've read a few things like human, angelic and demonic psychology, the current laws on Earth and such, I came across a section in one book where it said that an angel and a devil can sign a contract willingly where they both agree that they will not inervene without the other being present and that they will take extra care of the Earthly ones mental and physical health. Is that true? Does that still exist? Is there really a law about that? It was approved by the High and Low Spheres, right?' Raf asked hoping for the answer to be a positive one since she already had a plan set in mind.**

 **Again Arkan was taken aback by this girl. Never before has he seen an angel thats so interested in her job and surroundings, she was very theoretical and on her luck she isn't afraid to try out the practical side of the theory either. She definitely was some angel indeed.**

 **Arkan cleared his throat and answer his curious student**

 **'Yes that also is true, but no one does that nowadays. The devils rarely keep their word so don't get your hopes up Raf. But you can try if you want to but be very careful with how you word things. Are there any more questions?'**

 **Raf thought over it and realised that she had no more questions for her professor.**

 **'No professor Arkan that was it. Thank you for your time. I took your words in and I'll heed your warnings. And once again I'm sorry for being late it won't happen again I promise. I'll be heading back to my room now, I have to unpack my suitcases, get ready for class and download a map of the city so it will be easier for me to move around. Plus I have to meet up with my friends and to do all that I only have 2 hours left. I'll see you around professor Arkan and thank you once again.' With that Raf left the classroom waving at her teacher with Cox flying right at her heels.**

 **When left alone Arkan smiled feeling very proud and moved by this angel. There was no doubt in his mind that Raf will be an extremely good guardian angel just like her parents. He was really looking forward to see the future and how these angels will turn out to be.**

 **A/N: Well that was all. Tune in next time and see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with chapter 3. I hope you'll like it!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE OC'S AND THE PLOT IDEA (NOT THE ORIGINAL ONE)**_

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _When left alone Arkan smiled feeling very proud and moved by this angel. There was no doubt in his mind that Raf will be an extremely good guardian angel just like her parents. He was really looking forward to see the future and how these angels will turn out to be._**

 **Sulfus was walking around school not doing anything in particular when suddenly his friends flew down in front of him not looking very happy at all. He had 4 friends in total and together they were the Devils Enemies a group formed by Sulfus himself. In his group were 2 boys not counting Sulfus and 2 girls.**

 **There was Gas, a fat devil who likes to eat and eat some more. He had bright orande hair and blue eyes that are rarely seen because of his sunglasses. His horns and wings were dark blue. He is wearing a purple sleeveless T-shirt with a picture of an emo frog in the front, baggy jeans with zippers and a belt with an skull buckle. His ears were pierced with two metal earrings and he wore spiked bracelets and an studded choker necklace. On his right shoulder there was a small frog who happens to be his mascot Croak.**

 **Right next to him is another one of his childhood friends Kabale, she is 1 flash younger then him but she makes up for it when it gets though. She is a tall slender pale devil with dark purple horns and wings. She has short violet hair with red bangs. Her eyes are amber just like his only a shade or two darker. She loves to wear goth clothes, mini skirts, adherent dresses, uncomfortable shoes in the colours of blue, purple, pink, grey and black. She is currently wearing a sleevless dark violet dress with multiple silver belts, black and purple striped tights and over the knee length high heel boots. Flying above her is her bat mascot Nosferatu.**

 **Behind Kabale is Cabiria, her best friend. Cabiria is also a tall pale devil only slightly skinnier then the rest. She is the brains in the group and the fashionista. She could spend the entire day shopping if she could. She has long raven hair with light purple bangs and red eyes. She is wearing a purple off the shoulder shirt with a matching purple choker necklace, light purple pants with a dark grey belt with a devil wing buckle. On her left leg there is a black patch with the picture of a red heart with two crossed bones behind it and on her feet she is wearing high wedged black boots. On her left shoulder is her mascot spider Aracno.**

 **And last and certainly the least, his second best friend and rival Raven. He had long raven hair that was tied into a low ponytail and he had crystal blue eyes. His horns and wings were a dark navy blue in colour. He wears black leather clothes with black multiple belts that had silver skulls on them. On his feet he wore black combat boots. He was tall and muscular and he was his age. Raven was also a womanizer and a sweet talker. When they were little they used to compete over everything. That would be because they had simular tastes in clothes, music, style, bikes, friends, food and even girls. Only Sulfus got a little bored with girks until just recently that is. On Raven's left shoulder there was his black raven mascot Spike.**

 **'What's up you guys?' Sulfus asked**

 **'What's up? Are you even serious?' Kabale yelled**

 **'What's wrong?' He tried again already getting annoyed**

 **'What's wrong is that we have to share our classroom with those goody-goody angels.' Gas said while taking a bite out of his sandwich**

 **Sulfus felt his heart skip a beat at hearing that. And that was all because of that little angel he met that morning. He couldn't let his friends notice his excitement, he had to play it cool.**

 **'So why are you all so mad about that? Now before you start I want you all to picture this. We will share our classroom with the angels like nothing was wrong with that and when the teachers are not in the classroom we go and have some fun with them. Make them trip and fall or maybe glue their books together or even tie their shoelaces while their not looking. Anything can happen to them, right?' Sulfus finished getting excited himself over the thought of it, and by the looks of things his friends agree with him judging by the smirks on their faces.**

 **'Well when you put it like that who wouldn't agree?' Cabiria giggled**

 **'Yeah, I can't wait to go to class just to show those cloudheads what a devil is capable of. We are gonna make them regret ever coming to school.' Kabale said laughing at the thought of making the angels cry.**

 **'Plus there might be some hot girls.' Raven said with a big smirk on his face.**

 **'Ewwww, you would actually go out with one?' Cabiria said appalled at the thought of it**

 **'Hey, to me girls are girls whether they were angels or devils. I don't look at them and see just some person with angelic wings and a halo no no no. I see the person or in my case hot chick beneath the halo. And you might be surprised but female angels are sometimes way prettier than female devils.' Raven waved the matter off nonchalantly**

 **'WHHATTTT?! YOU THINK THOSE GOOD FOR NOTHING ANGEEKS ARE BETTER THAN US?! HOW DARE YOU!' Kabale yelled outraged at the fact that the guy she thought was cute would think such a thing while Cabiria just glared and growled at him**

 **'Hey now girls calm down sheesh, I'm just saying female angels take very very good care of themselves and as a GUY I'm saying that they are very pretty to look at than female devils and mortal women is all.'**

 **Sulfus couldn't help but silently agree with his friend. That girl, Raf, was one beautiful girl , angel or not. He couldn't stop thinking about her at all since he saw her this morning. And there might be a chance he will see her again.**

 **Raf and Urie walked along the corridor looking around to find the classroom. It was a little spooky. Everything was in black and purple: the walls, the floor, even the ceiling. The paintings were horrible and they felt as if they were watched. The kept on walking until they saw their professor and a tall pale and slender female devil. She was beautiful, she had long purple hair and hazel eyes, her horns and wings were dark violet and they matched the long robes she was wearing. They were talking about something, as the girls got closer they caught a bit of their conversation.**

 **'I don't have time to inform my students about the change in plans. The Low Spheres want to speak to me about the situation at hand.' The devil said and since she said "my students" she must be the devils professor.**

 **'I understand, don't worry I'll send one of my students to inform them.' Professor Arkan said**

 **'Are you sure that's a good idea? You know my students tend to be a little well...devilish.'**

 **'I know, but don't worry I'll find someone to...aah Raf just the student I wanted to see.' Arkan smiled at his students**

 **'Good afternoon professor Arkan, how may I help you?' Raf asked politely**

 **'I need you to go and tell the devils that professor Temptel is busy at the moment and that the classroom were you all will be temporarily is two stories up and that you all should be there in 5 minutes.' Arkan finished explaining**

 **'Okay, but where is the devils classroom exactly? Urie and I have been walking for 20 minutes without stopping and we couldn't find it.'**

 **'It's at the end of this corridor, there is a big door with skulls you can't miss it.' This time Temptel answered Raf**

 **'Ok, thank you professor Temptel. I'll be right back.' Raf smiled at them both and with a nod and a smile goodbye to Urie she went to do the task that was given to her**

 **'Should I go with her professor Arkan? Leaving Raf alone with a bunch of devils is a little too much don't you think?' Urie asked a little worried for her best friend**

 **'Don't worry about her Urie she will be just fine. Now come along I'll show you to your classroom.' Arkan waved his student over and with a curt nod to Temptel they left.**

 **Raf flew down the corridor and saw the door that professor Temptel was talking about. She was about to knock on the door just like she was raised to she stopped. The devils didn't make a fuss about having to share a classroom with the angels, there were voices coming from the inside meaning they were on time for school on the very first day. Now her father taught her that she should never underestimate her enemies because they might surprise you but something wasn't right about this. And so she looked left and right before she used her magic on her eyes to enhance her eyesight and looked through the door and saw that all the devils were far away from the door and they were laughing about something. She knew they were up to no good thats for sure. Knowing them they might have set a trap or something and looking up above the door Raf saw the reason they were laughing about. There above the door was a huge bucket of something she would rather not find out. And with a smirk of her own she directed her magic to her feet and wings. She will give them something to laugh about. She reached up and pressed the button to open the door.**

 **The devils were laughing as silently as possible. This was going to be the prank of the year. They all can almost literally see the looks on the angels faces when they opened the door. They heard soft footsteps and clicks of high heels. Judging by the sound of it they were having one visitor instead of more. But hey, it's gonna be funny either way. They know that the person that was walking towards the door was not Temptel because her footsteps were louder so that would mean that the person walking towards them is an angel. They stopped laughing and waited for the show to start. Sulfus was one of the most excited ones because it was his idea. So right now every single pair of devil eyes was on that door. It opened and there was a gust of wind that made a slight mist and then the trap activated and fell down. Whoever just stepped in was covered in all kinds of slime. They couldn't see the person but they just couldn't hold it in much longer, they all burst into fits of laughter. They were laughing so hard some had tears in their eyes.**

 **'How's the slime? Hahahahahahahaah' one devil said**

 **'Ahhahahahahhahah...is it to your taste?...Hahahahaha' Kabale asked before falling down on the ground laughing hard once again**

 **'Well I'm not sure how to answer that question since I'm over here and not there.' A soft innocent, feminine, angelic and melodic voice was heard up in front of the classroom behind the now silent devils. Sulfus felt his heart jump at the sound of that voice. He already knows who the person behind them is. But right now he was confused. How did she get behind them so fast? They didn't even see her come in.**

 **The entire class turned around to see a very beautiful angel sitting on the edge of the teachers desk with her legs crossed elegantly, her hand in her lap, back straight as an arrow and her head elegantly cocked to the side cutely.**

 **Some of the boys besides Sulfus were moved by her beauty. Her sapphire eyes were shining just like her silky waterfall of liquid gold she calls her hair. Not to mention she was built VERY nicely. She made most of the girls in the classroom glare at her with jealousy and spite because of her beauty and her being an angel put her on the top of their hate list.**

 **'Oh I'm sorry was that meant for little old me?' She asked with the same tone of voice.**

 **'And just who are you? And how did you get in here?' Kabale yelled at the beautiful angel clearly not amused that the plan didn't work at all and that SHE wasn't covered in green slime**

 **Sulfus was not happy with the fact that Kabale yelled at Raf but he doesn't know why. He really didn't understand the need to protect her so much. Just what did she do to him? He wouldn't bat an eyelash at the fact that his friends were yelling at and/or insulting an angel or angels. But now, seeing Raf here and in the line of fire he felt that if any of them even dared to hurt her they would deal with him. She was one angel against a class full of devils and there were no teachers to stop them from fighting and judging by Raf's physical structure she wasn't much of a fighter, plus devils are dirty fighters and she was an angel so he seriously doubts she even knows how to fight dirty.**

 **'I believe that basic etiquette states that before asking for someone elses name you have to give yours first. But since you asked so nicely my name is Raf. And as for how I came in, I came through the door just like you.' She said in a smart tone of voice and with a hint of sarcasm. Kabale was practically seething with anger at the fact that this little angel showed her up. Some devils were even snickering in the background, while the rest were either confused or didn't know what to do.**

 **'I don't understand, if you came in through the door then why aren't you completely covered in slime?' Gas asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to**

 **'I'm sorry sweetie, but thats for me to know and for you to never find out.' Raf said softly to the chubby devil making said chubby devil blush slightly at her words while Sulfus got a little annoyed that Raf called Gas "sweetie"**

 **'Ok now since there are no more questions, I hope, the reason I'm here is to tell you that your professor sent me to tell you that she will be unable to come for I'd say about half an hour due to the fact that she has a meeting with the Low Spheres and that all of you should go two stories up to our new classroom.' Raf said putting an emphasis on "our"**

 **'But why would professor Temptel send you. And not tell us herself.' Cabiria asked not fully trusting the angel in front of her**

 **'Yeah, why you? For all we know your gonna trick us or pull a fast one on us.' Kabale jumped in to help her friend out and to show this little goody-goody what for**

 **'Yes, because I'm the one with horns and the one that laughed her head off like an idiot at air and laughed at the fact that a big pot of gunk fell on the floor.' Raf said with a tone filled with sarcasm that made Gas and Raven openly laugh at Kabale's shocked face. While the rest were either amused like Sulfus who was wisely holding his laughter in and the other half who were just as shocked as Kabale. They had the same thought that this angel had a lot more spine then the rest. They didn't know whether to hate her or slightly like her more then the rest of the angels.**

 **'And as for your question, I was there already and my professor asked me to do your professor a favor since she was in a hurry just like I said already. And before you start the "devils don't ask anyone for favors especially not the angels" I was simply there when it happend so you all can build a bridge and get over it. Now my work here is done so I will be leaving you to think about it. I know I don't wanna be late for class on my first day of school so you can either go to class or not, the choice is yours.' She said while stepping over the pile of gunk and headed out of the classroom leaving behind a classroom filled with baffled and surprised devils.**

 **A/N: Well that was it. Tune in next time for chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi everyone, I finally finished writing chapter 4, I hope you all like it as much as I did!**_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! JUST THE OC'S AND THE PLOT IDEA (NOT THE ORIGINAL ONE)_**

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _'Now my work here is done so I will be leaving you to think about it. I know I don't wanna be late for class on my first day of school so you can either go to class or not, the choice is yours.' She said while stepping over the pile of gunk and headed out of the classroom leaving behind a classroom filled with baffled and surprised devils._**

 **It has been 3 days since Raf has been in the devils classroom, 3 days since the angels and devils had classes together and it was relatively peaceful. Well as peaceful as it could get seeing how they had to share a classroom together. There were small incidents, of course, but nothing too big. They didn't try to kill each other or start a war. They teased each other, threw paper balls at each other and other things that will not be mentioned. Now, the devils were tempted to start something but they didn't get the chance to do anything because of the teachers. But there almost was one little incident that could have turned into a fight and that incident happened on the very first day of school and at the very beginning of the lessons for both angels and devils.**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _The devils came into the classroom after they came to their sences and when someone said something about pranking the angels later on. The devils looked around to see that all the angels were in their seats and were talking amongst themselves, some were even laughing at someones joke and to put it simply it was calm and peaceful, but for the devils it was horrible, boring and annoying. They hated how the angels were so calm and peaceful and to them boring and no fun at all. So obviously they were going to change that._**

 ** _The angels turned around to see how came in and when they did silence overtook the classroom. You could even hear a needle fall. The devils were either glaring at the angels and with some angels glaring back or were looking at them with mischievous intentions. Those devils were ready to make these angels cry hard. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the devils made their way to their seats all the while thinking of ways to start something up. There was silence in the room, no one spoke at all which is weird considering that now the devils were in the classroom, the air was so thick with tension that you could cut it with a knife and it didn't change until professor Arkan and professor Temptel entered with Raf who only smiled at her friends and turned to her teacher nodding her head at him politely as she turned around and walked towards her seat._**

 ** _'Well I certainly wasn't expecting this to happen. What about you Arkan?' Temptel teased_**

 ** _'It appears to me that we were worried for nothing. I must say that I too was expecting an all out war to be going on, but as they say "expect the unexpected".' Arkan said back to his colleague_**

 ** _'That's true, but next time I sure hope to see something instead of this. I almost didn't recognise you all. I thought for sure that right now I would be walking in a classroom with only angels in it, I didn't think you all would actually come in today, after all I sent an angel to inform and collect you. And here I was almost worried about what might happen to her. And you were in a classroom filled with angels and none of them are even crying?' Temptel said slightly sighing at the sight, she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping for a little mess or a fight. She along with her colleague flew over to the teachers desk and sat down in their seats._**

 ** _'Don't worry prof, we have all the time in the world to make them cry.' Kabale said in the name of the devils class_**

 ** _'Oh really? I wouldn't be so sure if I were you.' Urie fired back in the name of the angels class_**

 ** _'Don't fool yourself honey, we always win and that's because we are stronger and faster than all of you cloudheads combined. We unlike you are not afraid to do something bold and unexpected which is more than I can say for you slowpokes.' Kabale finished getting an applause from the devils along with some whistles making Kabale smirk proudly, she was feeling really good for getting such support from her friends and the angels certainly didn't have a comeback to that which only made her feel even better._**

 ** _'Yeah, those angels are so stupid it's amazing that they actually remembered their way here.' Cabiria added more salt to the injury_**

 ** _'Hahahahah yeah I know right, they are so stupid they could get lost in an dead end alley.' Gas joked while laughing about it with the rest of his classmates_**

 ** _The fire inside of Raf was boiling so hard you could see the fire in her sapphire blue eyes. She really hates stereotypes of all kinds. Just because she was a blonde doesn't mean she was stupid, oh those devils were in for it now. She is really going to give them a lesson they will remember for a very long time. She turned towards them and the show began._**

 ** _'If we are so stupid then how come that almost 70% of your class is made of those who repeated last year and the year before that? And how come I was able to see through your little scheme, when I was sent to get you just now, before I even opened the door to your classroom and managed to pass by you all undetected and came up behind you and still caught you all by surprise?' Raf asked with a little hint of pride in her voice._**

 ** _The devils looked not only surprised but also shocked and a little angry, they didn't want to be reminded of that embarrassing moment. Sulfus looked at Raf and he saw something flickering in those hypnotizing eyes and then it stopped. He didn't know whether he was losing it or if there was something off with her. Whatever it was it was luring him in yet again, but before anything could happen or before this "thing" grew anymore than it already is he squashed it down, he was not going to lose his mind over a pretty girl._**

 ** _'What's the matter devils? Cat got your tongue? It must be it since you kinda look like a cat doused with water, you were all talk just a second ago. What's wrong? Can't take the heat for once?' Raf ended innocently while cocking her head at the side, making the rest of her class chuckle at the devils expense._**

 ** _Kabale was not going to let a newbie angel tell them off in front of their teacher, there was no way in hell that she is going to let this bubblehead have the final say in this._**

 ** _'Watch it blondie! We can take heat better than anyone of you cloudheads combined. We are devils and being the worst is the whole point of our educaketion. Let's see you make fun of that Miss Goody-Goody angel.'_**

 ** _'I don't have too you just did . And by the way it's "education" just in case you are wondering.' Raf giggled at the stupefied looks on the devils face while her class laughed_**

 ** _'You do know that there is a difference between being mean and devilish and being stupid, right? Just because you have to tempt the humans to repeat their school years and not to study at all doesn't mean you should too. I can even go ahead and bet that half of you don't even know how to read or write based on how you just shown your "educaketion", so go ahead and tell yourselves whatever you want to feel less stupid and silly, I mean after all devils are good at lying, right? They are so good at it they lie to themselves all the time. Maybe that's way they are so good at it.' Raf said looking away from the slightly angry looking devils_**

 ** _'And just who do you think you are? You've got some nerve angel.' Kabale yelled infuriated_**

 ** _'Ha and that coming from you I'll just take that as a compliment.' Raf said not really amused and when she saw Kabale getting ready to retort she decided to stop playing and to end this pointless conversation_**

 ** _'Save it for someone who cares because if your waiting for me to actually start caring then I advise you to bring a lunch box because it might take a while.'_**

 ** _Kabale shut her mouth at that and she decided that she hated the blonde angel with a passion. She actually had the final word and not only that but she had the last laugh too. Kabale had half a mind to march over there and beat her pretty face in. She was about to give the blonde angel a fine retort but Cabiria stopped her by pointing at the teachers who were now standing up._**

 ** _'Alright that's enough with arguing, we have more important matters to discuss. Now as you all know we will be sharing this classroom for 5 days until ours is finished. So professor Temptel and I ask you all to try and get along for at least these next few days. We don't want to be here anymore than necessary, right?' Arkan asked_**

 ** _End of flashback_**

 **Everything after that day was usual, the devils threw an insult or two at the angels and they would retaliate, the same goes if one would prank the other and so on and on. But what was unusual was that two certain devils were going crazy about a certain angel and those devils were none other than Sulfus and Raven and the angel was Raf of course. Sulfus was getting really irritated with the beautiful blonde angel and he was getting irritated with himself for almost always looking her way and going into the whole stupid state of "not seeing or hearing anyone or anything but her" again and he was getting really irritated with his friend Raven who was hitting on her every chance he could possibly get to do that, but what was more irritating was his stupid heart. It wouldn't leave him alone at all. Whenever he sees his friend or some other idiot whether he was an angel or a devil he felt like going over there and beating their faces in and yet at the same time he was mad at himself for feeling like that, so he was doing everything he could to ignore her completely and to just tune her out. He would go out and cause some mayhem or go ride or fix his bike and even went as far to go out with other girls, it all helps but not for long.**

 **While on the other hand, Raven was determined to get the beautiful, fiery and feisty angel to even look his way and for a big time player and womanizer that was something. Before making his move on the beautiful Raf he made 12 female angels blush, giggle and some even fight over him, but to him that was what everyday looks like until he laid his eyes on Raf. He would be an idiot not to even try her out. He wasn't blind, she was crazy hot and drop dead GORGEOUS and one tough cookie. She had something that just lures you in and it caught his attention completely and not just his, there were some devils and angels that are checking her out from head to toe and again. He really was starting to like her. Her eyes were so hypnotizing and looked like big bottomless oceans that drown you even before you fall in "the ocean" and her voice was like a siren's song. It was luring you right into your potencial doom, he could listen to her talk all day and considering that they are in the same classroom he could do just that, because whenever there was a question or there was a problem that needs to be solved she was one of the first ones to raise their hand up, you don't have to be a genius to see that she was very smart and bright. He wasn't really into nerds but he will make an exception for her. Right now, he was waiting for his teacher in the hallway with the rest of the devils and angels class.**

 **Raven was getting really bored and tired of waiting for the teacher to come, he looked around and saw that some girls were checking him out but for once he didn't care, they couldn't hold a candle to his prey. He turned to his buddies and started talking with them.**

 **'Man, this is really annoying. When is the prof gonna be here anyway?' He asked**

 **'Yeah, I know what you mean, do you think something happened to her?' Gas wondered a little worried about his teacher, since he had a BIG TIME crush on professor Temptel.**

 **'Naw, I don't think that's...' Raven stopped in the middle of his sentence when he heard that laugh, Sulfus heard it too and was already looking in the direction from where that melodic sound came from.**

 **And there she was in all her glory and radiant beauty. Raf was walking with Urie and they were laughing about something. Raven was at awe at the sight that was her beauty. Her long golden ringlets were swaying side by side along with her perfect pair of round hips. Her eyes were shining with happiness and love and her whole body emitted an ethereal glow that stupefied many boys. Oh and her perfume was like a glass of water after a long day under the hot Sun. She was coming his way meaning it was time to act fast and cool if he wanted her to notice him at all.**

 **Sulfus had to bite his lower lip to stop the half growl and half groan at the sight of her. Was she doing that on purpose? What did she do to him? His heart was going to explode from the amount of emotions he was squashing down at that moment. He felt very heavy yet very light, his head was spinning fast and his eyes are wide open. He couldn't look away even if he tried. Her eyes are going to be the death of him someday and the way her hair moved in sync with her and the way the light hit her just right making her very appealing body glow, more so than usual, was really starting to get to him.**

 **The rest of the group looked at what Raven was looking at without noticing that Sulfus was openly staring in that direction too. Kabale and Cabiria rolled their eyes at the person Raven was ogling while Gas looked back and forth between his friends not getting what the problem was.**

 **'Are you kidding me? What is up with everyone staring at that angel? What does she have that everyone else doesn't anyway?' Kabale asked**

 **' I don't know but I am about to make a move on the future Mrs Raven.'**

 **'Oh please, she barely even looks your way.' Cabiria said**

 **Raf and Urie were whispering about something when a red rose popped out of nowhere. Raf turned to look at the person that was holding it and she regretted it on the spot.**

 **'Well hello there my fair lady, my name is "Your Destiny" or you might like to call me "The one you have been waiting for your entire life".' Raven said smoothly while the rest of his friends groaned out loud at that along with the rest of the devils and angels class whom were watching the whole thing.**

 **Raf looked from the rose to the devil that was holding it and really had to hold back a sigh. For the past few days since the angels and the devils had to share a classroom this devil was constantly chasing her around, throwing winks or blowing kisses her way or sometimes walking up to her and hitting on her and what is worst of all he just wouldn't take no for an awnser or leave her alone. Urie giggled slightly at her best friends face. She knew who this devil was, she has not only seen him in action with all the other girls but Raf has given her the update about him since his attention was directed on her.**

 **'If you're all that I am going to get then I am either going to switch sides or go into celibacy for eternity.' Raf fired away at the now shocked devil and continued to walk with her equally shocked friend to class without even looking back while Raven was frozen on the spot. He stood corrected she was one tough cookie indeed. He looked back at his friends only to see that they along with everyone else were all red in the face with tears in their eyes.**

 **'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Ow my ribs Hahahahahahahahah' Kabale was clutching her sides with tears rolling down her cheeks with Cabiria leaning her head on her shoulder also laughing hard. Sulfus couldn't stop, whenever he tried Raf's retort and the look on Raven's face brought the laughter right back up again. That angel had one hell of a bite to her bark and that was one of the things that made him like her.**

 **'So how did the hahahaha meeting with hahahaha the future Mrs Raven go hahah?' Someone asked**

 **'Hahahahahahahaha S..she blew him off in 2 seconds hahahahaha' some devil added**

 **'Yeah yeah, go on laugh it all you want, but I know there was something in her eyes when she looked at me. The only reason she said that is because her friend was there and that's all.' Raven tried to reason with everyone, even himself.**

 **'Keep dreaming dude. That angel is way out of your league.' Gas said adding more salt to the injury**

 **'You shut your mouth, she is not out of my league. Just you wait and you'll see.' Raven said with determination burning in his eyes while the others rolled their eyes at him**

 **'Who will see what?' A feminine voice asked from behind the devils**

 **The devils turned around to see their teacher, professor Temptel, standing there looking amused.**

 **'Professor Temptel, it's so good to see you.' Gas said while running to the beautiful teacher.**

 **'Gas, I admire your persistence and all, but keep your hands to yourself.' Temptel said brushing the poor lovesick devil away. Gas frowned at that and only followed after his teacher looking like a sad puppy.**

 **' Oh come on Gas lighten up, your embarrassing us in front of the angels.' Kabale scolded**

 **The angels and the devils entered their classroom and sat down in their seats. Their teachers began the lesson after checking their students attendance. The lesson was nothing special and everything was the same. The angels awnsered every question their teacher asked while the devils were either asleep or weren't paying their teacher any attention and that was how every class went along. After a few moments the bell rang and some devils left immediately while the angels picked their things and put them back in their bags, thanking their teacher for a wonderful lesson and said their goodbye's to the teacher and to each other before finally leaving the classroom calmly.**

 ** _A/N: Well that was all for today, I'll see you next time when chapter 5 is ready to go!_**

 **'**


End file.
